


Hidden Desires

by KieranPrince



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Smut, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki has a hidden kink that Usagi never knew about. In fact, he didn't even know about it. So what happens when they both discover it together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FF.net account. Since then, I've edited some parts of the story that just didn't agree with me and hopefully, it 's much better.

"Usagi-san, I think we should buy you some new clothes," Misaki said suddenly one day.

Akihiko looked up from his newspaper to stare at Misaki. His eyes were wide in surprise at the sudden statement. Misaki continued to look at him with large eyes. His innocent eyes were glimmering in such a way that made the author want to eat him up. A chuckle came out of his mouth before he started laughing. Misaki blushed brightly and he started to scowl at Akihiko.

"Stop laughing at me, Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko continued to smile and patted the spot next to him on the couch, signaling Misaki to sit next to him. The student hesitated before slowly moving towards the couch. He knew that this could potentially lead to something that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of, but he found himself unable to deny Usagi. He slowly walked towards the author, stopping when he was right in front of Usagi. When Akihiko decided that Misaki was moving too slow, he reached out and pulled the younger boy onto his lap. Misaki gasped in surprise before he started struggling in the author's grip.

Misaki turned his head around to look at Akihiko in shock. "Usagi? What are you doing?"

Akihiko smirked and pulled Misaki's back to his chest. He leaned forward until his lips were caressing the student's ear. "You're so adorable, Misaki," Usagi whispered.

Misaki shivered as Akihiko's warm breath touched his ear. He ducked his head in embarrassment and mumbled out, "I'm not adorable."

Akihiko just chuckled and turned the both of them over until he was straddling Misaki's hips. He smirked down at Misaki, who was biting his bottom lip shyly. Misaki was staring up at Akihiko with wide eyes. A faint blush was dusting his cheeks and he was starting to breathe deeper.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked in uncertainty.

"You're so cute Misaki. It makes me want to eat you right now," Usami purred out.

Misaki shot his hands up to the author's chest right after he heard that. A bright red blush was starting to make its appearance on his face and Akihiko smirked. He watched with amusement as Misaki tried to push him off. But no matter how hard he pushed, he wasn't strong enough to overpower the author. Licking his lips, Akihiko leaned down until his breath was brushing over Misaki's face. Their eyes slide slightly shut as they drew closer. Misaki whimpered softly and closed his eyes tightly, tensing his muscles. 

All of a sudden, the sound of a doorbell could be heard throughout the apartment. Akihiko spared a glance towards the door and Misaki took that as his chance to escape. However, the author's hand shot out in time to stop Misaki from escaping. Akihiko curled his arm around the student's lower back, pulling him close to his chest. While Misaki kicked and shouted, Usagi dragged him upstairs to the bedroom. Misaki ceased struggling for a few seconds when he heard the doorbell ringing again.

"Usagi-san, you're not going to get that?" Misaki asked, laughing awkwardly.

"Anyone who disturbs my time with Misaki is not worth answering the door-"

_"Don't say stuff like that, Usagi-san!"_ Misaki shouted.

Akihiko chuckled and lifted Misaki up so that he was carrying him bridal style. Misaki instinctively wrapped his arms around the author's neck. He looked into Usami's eyes and stilled. Akihiko slowed down on the stairs until he came to a halt. The two stared at each other before the both of them started to lean towards each other unconsciously. Misaki's eyes started to flutter close and Akihiko held back the urge to chuckle at his lover's cuteness. He could see the tell-tale signs of Misaki's blush spread across his neck. 

Their lips were centimeters away from each other when the front door was broken open. Misaki jumped out of Usagi's arm, tumbling down the stairs until he collapsed at the bottom. He sagged onto the floor in a heap and groaned as he felt several places on his body start to hurt. While Misaki laid at the bottom of the steps, Akihiko glared at the intruder. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed as he locked gazes with his editor.

"Aikawa, what the hell do you want?" Usagi asked in annoyance.

"Sensei! Today is the ceremony to celebrate your newest book release!" Aikawa exclaimed in excitement, holding up a newspaper for the author to see.

"Not interested," Usagi said coolly as he walked down the stairs over to where Misaki was laying on the floor, kneeling down.

Misaki picked his head up and looked up at Akihiko, who picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Misaki gasped before he pounded his hands on the author's back.

"Usagi-san! Put me down!" Misaki shouted.

"No. It's time for me to refill on Misak-"

_"Don't say shit like that when people are around!"_ Misaki shouted.

Akihiko just chuckled and continued to walk up the stairs. Aikawa ran up after the two men before she was at the top of the stairs. Her arms were held out to block Akihiko's path. The author stopped and glared at his editor. Misaki looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Aikawa standing in front of them.

"Sensei, you have to go to your book release! It's good publicity for you!" Aikawa reasoned.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "If you're quite done Aikawa, Misaki and I were just about to go out," Usagi said in a bored tone.

Misaki's eyebrows flew up before he peeked over to Akihiko's face. "We are?" he asked in shock.

Akihiko smirked and asked slyly, "Didn't you say we were going out to get me some clothes?"

Misaki blushed brightly before he bowed his head in embarrassment. Akihiko chuckled and placed a hand on Misaki's head in comfort. He turned his gaze back to Aikawa.

"So, as you can see Aikawa, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day," Akihiko said, not regretful in the least.

He then moved his attention back to Misaki, who was blushing even brighter now. He pecked his lover's cheek and nearly laughed as Misaki's eyes fluttered. Aikawa nodded her head absently before she blinked her eyes a couple of times. She watched the moment between Misaki and Akihiko before she squealed.

" _Eeeee!_ You two are just so cute!" Aikawa squealed. "Okay, I'll come back Akihiko-san. But I want a manuscript with all the details from today."

"Alright," Akihiko promised without blinking an eyelash.

"Don't promise things like that when I'm right here!" Misaki shouted in outrage.

*******

Misaki and Akihiko walked out of the fifth clothing store. They had been searching through the city all day long, but they hadn't found anything for Akihiko. All that they had found were a bunch of suits, but the author already had a lot of them. Misaki sighed and collapsed to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Why is it so hard trying to find clothing for you, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"Perhaps because my tastes only revolve around Misaki-chan-"

"Don't call me Misaki-chan! And you need to learn how to buy clothing for yourself. You can't just go around in a suit for the rest of your life," Misaki chastised Akihiko softly.

Akihiko spared a glance at Misaki before he looked up ahead. "Well, if Misaki would let me have my way-"

"Don't even complete that sentence," Misaki growled out.

Akihiko chuckled and held out his hand. "Well there is one last store that we haven't gone into yet," he said mysteriously.

Misaki looked up at Usagi innocently. "Which store is that?"

Akihiko pointed across the street and Misaki followed his finger. His eyes looked at the store before he scowled.

"Hell no."

Akihiko stared at Misaki with expressionless eyes and Misaki knew that what he had just said went in one ear and out the other. He felt the vein in his head start to twitch in annoyance. He hated when Usagi decided to just do what he wanted without thinking about how his choices will affect others. The author needed to learn to be more considerate of others.

All of a sudden, Akihiko grabbed onto Misaki's hand and he began to drag him across the street. However, the author seemed to forget that cars were driving all throughout the street. He also seemed to forget that traffic was especially busy today, since they were in the middle of the city during the weekend. Misaki nearly had a heart attack dodging all the cars that were rushing towards the two. And in one instance, Akihiko was almost ran over by a car, a truck, and a motorcycle. Luckily though, Misaki was paying attention and dragged the author out of the way of his immediate death.

Misaki collapsed to the ground once they reached the other side. He was breathing harshly and he could feel his face grow red. His heart was pounding rapidly, so rapidly that it felt as if it would leap out of his throat at any minute. Akihiko was kneeling down next to him, a comforting hand rubbing his back.

Misaki looked up and glowered at Akihiko. "If you do that to me again, I will not hesitate to send you to the couch for the next year," Misaki threatened.

Akihiko just stared at Misaki, but the student saw the flash of fear shining in the author's eyes. Threatening to take way sex was one effective tactic that Misaki constantly used nowadays to get what he wanted. Well, he didn't use it _all the time_ , but he did utilize it when necessary. Placing a hand on Usagi's back, Misaki pushed himself up. He staggered when he got to his feet and Akihiko helped him keep his balance. Once he was steady on his feet, Misaki looked up at the shop and sighed.

"Must we really go inside here?" he asked in defeat.

"Misaki wanted to buy me clothes. So, I want some clothes from here," Usagi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's a difference between casual clothes and stuff you wear for... _that_ ," Misaki said with a blush on his face.

"For what? Do you mean sex?" Usagi asked slyly, his breath caressing Misaki's ear.

" _Don't say that out loud!_ And we're in public, so get _back!_ " Misaki hissed, pushing Akihiko away from his body.

"You are so cute," Usagi cooed at Misaki.

"Men aren't cute! Men are handsome!" Misaki argued.

Akihiko smirked and Misaki knew that he had dug himself a hole now. The author started to advance on Misaki with a predatory look on his face, causing the younger boy to back up. He was only able to back up so far though, until his back came into contact with the glass window of the store. He looked back briefly before looking back forward. Akihiko was leaning down near his face, with noses barely touching each other. Their eye connected with each other and Misaki's breath started to pick up.

Misaki felt a blush start to come to his cheeks. Akihiko smirked at the student's shyness and leaned down father until his lips were brushing against Misaki's. The younger male's face burst into a red blush, stretching from his ears down to his neck.

_"I wonder how far that blush stretches to,"_ Usagi though to himself.

Misaki sucked in a breath when he saw a flash of lust go through Usagi's eyes. Something twisted inside of his stomach and a small thought appeared in his head. And instead of pushing it away like he normally would, Misaki actually took the time to consider it. Somehow though, he knew he would end up regretting it. Swallowing deeply, he leaned up slightly to kiss the author gently before quickly pulling away. Akihiko froze as he felt Misaki's lips touch his. His fingers grazed his lips and he looked down in surprise. Misaki had slipped out of his grasp and was standing near the entrance of the shop. His head was lowered, so Akihiko couldn't see the emotions that passed over the student's face. However, he had a good idea what was going on in his lover's mind.

Walking up, Akihiko took Misaki in his arms. He sighed in happiness and hugged the other tightly. "I love you Misaki," Usagi said in glee.

"Must you start up with that now?" Misaki mumbled in embarrassment before hiding his face in Akihiko's chest.

Akihiko chuckled. "I love you Misaki. I love you so much that my heart can't seem to hold all of my love for you," Usagi confessed.

Misaki blushed in embarrassment. "Don't say that out loud, it's embarrassing," he said softly.

Despite his arguments though, his heart was fluttering in happiness. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch and he knew he was starting to smile. So, in order to hide it, he burrowed his face further in the author's chest. The two relaxed against each other, comforted with each other's presence.

"Misaki? Is that you?"

Misaki tore himself from Akihiko's grasp and looked up in surprise. A pink blur flew from the shop that they were standing in front of and it jumped into his arms. Misaki tumbled to the ground and grunted as a weight settled on his stomach. Groaning in pain, Misaki looked up only to still.

A male, probably around his age or older, was straddling his hips. The male was grinning at him and his eyes were glimmering brightly. At first glance, Misaki probably wouldn't have recognized him at all. The only thing that gave away the male's identity was the long, orange hair flowing over his shoulders.

"Yuuri-sempai?" Misaki asked in shock.

The man, known as Yuuri, grinned at Misaki brightly. He hugged Misaki tightly and cried in happiness. "Oh, I'm so happy Misaki-chan remembers me!"

A cough could be heard from above them and Misaki looked up slowly. Akihiko was glaring at the both of them- well, he was glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri glanced back at Usagi briefly before he smiled. Standing up, Yuuri held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Yuuri Satou. It's nice to meet you Usami-san," Yuuri said politely while bowing.

Akihiko observed Yuuri's hand before taking it begrudgingly. His eyes took in the sight of the male in front of him, but he did nothing else. Misaki sighed in relief, although he knew that the two were going to butt heads pretty soon. Usagi seemed to always get jealous of any male that came near him, especially if he were friends with them.

Misaki and Yuuri had known each other ever since they were little boys. They had lived next to each other and went to the same school for most of their lives. While they were growing up, Yuuri thought of himself as Misaki's 'protector.' Since Misaki was known to attract unnecessary attention to himself, Yuuri often had to watch out for the other. And over the years, Misaki had grown to depend on Yuuri's opinion and protection. But once they graduated from junior high, Yuuri suddenly had to go overseas to study law. And while this disappointed Misaki greatly, he knew that this was the time when he could finally learn to be independent- of course Takahiro believed differently.

"What are you doing here Yuuri? I thought you were studying overseas," Misaki pointed out curiously.

Pulling back his hand from Akihiko's grasp, Yuuri grinned at Misaki. "Well, school is amazing overseas and everything, but it was just so boring without my Misaki-chan to entertain me," Yuuri whined.

Misaki felt his eye twitch. "Don't call me Misaki-chan. And why would you waste such a good opportunity?"

Yuuri smiled gently at Misaki. "I just wasn't interested in what I was learning. So, I decided to come back and start up a shop. Ever since then, it's been pretty successful," Yuuri confessed.

Misaki's eyes grew wide. "Really? What shop did you open?"

Yuuri turned and held out his hand. "This shop right here. Hidden Desires. You want to check it out?" Yuuri asked innocently.

Misaki froze and looked at the shop. He narrowed his eyes and said, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. And since you're my best friend, I can give you a discount and everything," Yuuri said with a grin.

Akihiko looked at Yuuri in surprise and asked, "Really? What kind of things do you carry inside?"

"Oh, well..," Yuuri trailed off, starting to describe all the different merchandise in the shop.

Akihiko seemed to be interested in what the products in the store were, his eyes glittering in happiness, and Misaki knew that was a bad sign. He knew that the author was thinking of what to buy so that he could torture the poor student when they got home. Misaki sighed in defeat. Something told him that he'd be sore for the next month or so. He heard Akihiko exclaim in excitement and Misaki looked up. His eyes widened as he saw Usagi writing down everything in a notepad.

Misaki's eye twitched slightly. _"They're both a bunch of perverts,"_ he thought to himself.

"Misaki-chan, come on! I want to give you both the grand tour," Yuuri shouted from inside the shop.

Misaki snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. He walked towards the shop and opened the door. Looking around, Misaki's eyes widened at the decor. Baby blue wallpaper lined the walls and the shop had a warm atmosphere all around. Looking around, Misaki saw all of the outfits and looked around curiously. Unlike the perverted outfits he was expecting, there were regular and normal clothing lining the shelves and hangers.

"If your looking for the good stuff, it's all in the back," Yuuri whispered in Misaki's ear.

" _Who the hell said I was looking for that?!_ I'm not some pervert like _you_!" Misaki shouted.

Yuuri held up a finger. "No need to shout. I can tell from your expression, you're curious as to why I have regular clothing here."

Misaki blushed and lowered his head. "I am not," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes you are. Misaki, I'm your best friend. You can't hide anything from me," Yuuri teased.

Misaki slowly nodded his head in agreement but kept quiet. Yuuri smiled and pointed towards the back of the store. "Your boyfriend should be somewhere back there."

Misaki walked away from Yuuri, his face still burning in embarrassment. He walked towards the back of the store, in search for Akihiko. The author had mysteriously disappeared, although Misaki had a guess as to where he went off to. Looking around, Misaki saw a door a few feet away. Looking back to make sure that Yuuri wasn't following behind him- Yuuri likes to do that kind of thing- Misaki opened the door and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is a bit OOC in this chapter, since he is more compliant to what Usagi wants than he normally is in the anime/manga.

Misaki froze once he walked into the room. He looked back to the other room to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes before he let his eyes get back into focus. Once he was sure that he wasn't dreaming, he turned back around only to scowl in disgust.

It was as if he had stepped into another world. Instead of the innocent, airy atmosphere in the other room, this room was the complete opposite. There were chains hanging from the wall, toys lining the shelves, and erotic clothing were lying on tables neatly arranged around the room. There was a spicy incense floating around in the air that made everything warmer. There were also posters of half-naked men and women hanging all around the walls. 

All in all, he had stepped into his own personal hell.

"So, how do you like it?"

Misaki jumped and turned around. Yuuri was smirking behind him, leaning against the door. His eyes were glittering happily, as though he saw nothing wrong with any of the merchandise in his store. Misaki honestly wouldn't be surprised if Yuuri saw nothing wrong with it at all. Misaki composed himself and glared at his friend.

"What the hell is this? Why is this kind of...stuff here?" Misaki exclaimed.

Yuuri stared at Misaki in shock. "I can't have this kind of stuff in the front. That would repel potential customers," Yuuri stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Misaki stared at his friend in shock, slightly hoping that the other was joking. When he saw that Yuuri was completely serious, Misaki brought a hand to his head and sighed. He was surrounded by idiots. A bunch of perverted idiots.

Misaki shook his head and looked around for Akihiko. However, there was no sight of Usagi anywhere and that slightly worried Misaki for several reasons. One, that probably meant that Usagi was planning buying something perverted; two, it meant that he wouldn't know what Usagi would be buying until they got home; and three, everything that Usagi bought would more than likely be used on him. Misaki slumped in defeat. It looked as though he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for the next few weeks or so. 

_"I'm never going to make it out of here alive,"_ Misaki thought to himself.

"Hey Misaki! Is this something that you and your boyfriend would like?" Yuuri asked while holding up a vibrator.

_"Put that down! I would never even think about buying something like that!"_ Misaki shouted.

Yuuri pouted and placed the vibrator back on the table. "Man, you're so picky. You need to loosen up some, Misaki. Okay, what about these?"

Yuuri was holding a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a blindfold in the other. Misaki felt the vein in his head start to twitch again and he growled in annoyance. His nostrils flared and his fists were clenching open and shut. Yuuri took that as a sign and put both of the items back where he found them. The two of them locked eyes with each other before Misaki moved his gaze to something that had been catching his attention ever since he walked into the room. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he let out a curious noise. Yuuri tilted his head in confusion before following his friend's gaze. His eyes widened before a smirk came to his face.

"I didn't know you were that kinky, Misaki," Yuuri commented slyly.

" _SHUT UP!_ It just caught my attention is all...," Misaki tried to explain, stammering and blushing as he did so.

Yuuri picked up the maid's outfit that happened to be lying around on the table. Yuuri hummed in approval and held it up to Misaki's body. His eyes widened before he grinned.

"I had no idea you would look good in maid's outfit. Here, go try it on," Yuuri said.

He threw the maid's outfit towards Misaki, how caught it without any problems. He looked down at the outfit before looking back up at Yuuri. Misaki's eyes were wide in horror and he opened his mouth to try and say something, but Yuuri flashed him a look before he could even say anything. His friend pointed towards a hall way that Misaki knew was not there when he walked into the room. He looked back at Yuuri, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Just walk down the hall, take a left, and you'll see the dressing room," Yuuri explained.

Misaki opened his mouth to protest but he stopped himself before he could say anything. If he didn't voluntarily put on the outfit, then Yuuri would probably put it on him himself. Or worse, he would convince Usagi to put it on him- not that the author would need persuading to do something like that anyway. And something told him that putting on the maid outfit of his own free will, while it would take away some of his dignity, would be much better than dealing with either of the perverts trying to force him into it.

Sighing, Misaki began making his way towards the hallway. There was only one light illuminating the long hall but it was still relatively easy for Misaki to see where he was going. Up ahead, he saw a lone hallway on the left. He turned and walked down the hall. Almost immediately, he saw a door at the end. Reaching out, Misaki's hand curled around the handle. He pulled open the door and walked inside only to freeze.

Akihiko was standing in the dressing room, buttoning up shirt. He looked up with wide eyes at Misaki. Akihiko saw Misaki carrying something and looked down. A gasp pasted through his lips as he instantly recognized the clothing. Misaki followed Usagi's gaze and stilled as he realized that the author realized what he was holding. Misaki dropped the maid's outfit to the floor as though it was on fire and started to run out of the dressing room. However, Akihiko's instincts were faster than his and the author caught up with him quickly before he could even leave the room. 

Misaki stopped dead when he saw Akihiko's hand slamming the door shut. He turned back around and watched Akihiko with wide eyes. His breath hitched as Akihiko came closer and his heart was pounding loudly. The author bent down until his breath was mingling with Misaki's. The student bowed his head to avoid the author's eyes. Akihiko chuckled when he saw Misaki's eyes fluttering and his cheeks flushing red.

"You really need to stop trying to seduce me Misaki," Usagi growled out.

Misaki gulped and tried to move away from Akihiko, but to no avail. The author moved his other hand to the student's other side, so that Misaki was trapped. The student shivered at Usagi's gaze, which seemed to stare right through him. He lowered his gaze, which ended up being a bad choice, since he was then staring straight at Usagi's erection. Misaki's face flushed red for about the hundredth time today and he quickly moved his eyes back up to Usagi's face.

Misaki's breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked with each other. A recognizable heat was blazing in Akihiko's eyes and it made Misaki feel a little bit hotter. He started to squirm where he was standing and averted his gaze to look at the wall. He never noticed the smirk that came to Akihiko's face.

Misaki gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown across Usagi's shoulder. He looked back and tried to say something but the emotions shining in Usagi's eyes stopped him dead. He blinked a couple of times before he found himself being slung on a bed that he never noticed was in the dressing room. His head snapped up and he nearly squealed as Akihiko jumped on top of him.

Akihiko's lips suddenly collided with his and Misaki was unable to stop the groan that escaped his lips. His eyes were wide in shock and Akihiko's eyes were staring right back at his. Misaki shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Usagi's body. Akihiko growled in the kiss and moved his hand up to the back of Misaki's head, effectively holding him in place. His other hand moved up under Misaki's shirt.

Misaki whimpered in the kiss and placed his hands on Usagi's chest. But instead of pushing him away like he thought he would do, he ended up grabbing onto the author's shirt. He moaned when he felt Usagi's fingertips grazing his nipples softly. His eyes shut tightly when the author's fingers twisted one of his small nubs, making it start to pebble.

Usagi chuckled and suddenly pinched Misaki's nipple harshly. The other hissed in slight pain and Akihiko took that as his chance, slipping his tongue into the student's mouth. Misaki's eyes snapped open in shock before he started to push on Usagi's chest. However, the author didn't seem to feel his attempts to escape and continued to tease at Misaki's chest.

Misaki's resistance was starting to dwindle when he felt Usagi's tongue start to twirl around his. He shut his legs, trying to keep the author from seeing his predicament. However, Akihiko had already seen his arousal and he wasn't about to let Misaki get away from him now that he had him where he wanted him. Removing his hand from the back of Misaki's head, Akihiko moved his hand down to Misaki's knees.

Misaki flinched when he felt Usagi's sly fingers making patterns on his knee. He clenched his legs together tighter and he whimpered softly. Unable to control himself anymore, Usagi parted Misaki's legs apart and started to grope Misaki's erection through his pants.

"I must say, you two are extremely hot together."

Akihiko and Misaki broke apart quickly and looked around the room. Misaki recognized Yuuri's voice and he shielded his body away in embarrassment. However, nothing in the room seemed out of order. The door was shut and there wasn't anybody there but them. The author narrowed his eyes and inspected every part of the room closely. When he came back with nothing, Akihiko just shrugged his shoulders and started to make his way back over to Misaki. The student's eyes widened as he saw something in the corner of the room.

"Wait Usagi-san! What's that?" Misaki asked nervously while pointing towards the corner.

Akihiko sighed in irritation and looked at the corner. His eyes widened as he saw a camera focused directly on the both of them. His eyes narrowed before he stood up. Ignoring the fact that he as still aroused, Akihiko walked over to the camera. He looked at it with a glare.

"You don't look very handsome when you frown like that Usami-san," Yuuri said with a touch of amusement.

Misaki walked over to where Usagi was and he looked into the camera too. A look of outrage was present on his face. "You...were intending to filming us?" Misaki shouted in anger.

"Of course not. I had this camera installed long before you two came into the shop," Yuuri remarked.

_"That's the same damn thing,"_ Misaki thought to himself, a scowl on his face.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with the tape once we've finished?" Akihiko asked with an indistinguishable tone.

"Why, I'd give it to you, of course. What use do I have of such a tape, especially one that has my best friend losing his innocence to his lover?" Yuuri pointed out as if it were obvious.

Akihiko nodded his head. "Alight, then it is alright if you record-"

"Who the hell said it was alright?!" Misaki shouted while punching Usagi in the arm.

"I did, so it's alright," Akihiko said simply.

Misaki felt his eye start to twitch. _"Why must you think that you can have whatever you want just because you have a lot of money?"_ Misaki asked in his head.

While he was occupied with his thoughts and thinking of ways to curse the author in his sleep, Misaki never noticed Akihiko setting up the camera in an angle that would capture everything. Misaki was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of the camera zooming in and out slightly. His head snapped up when he felt Akihiko's hand suddenly grab his lower back, pulling them close together. Misaki looked up at the author in shock and horror.

"We're really going to do... _that_? While Yuuri is recording us?" Misaki asked in anxiety.

Akihiko smirked and nodded his head. "Of course. I think it'll be interesting to see how Misaki acts while being recorded. And anyway," Usagi trailed his hand down until he was cradling Misaki's arousal in the palm of his hand, "it seems like you aren't deterred by the idea."

Misaki shook his head rapidly. "No! I will _not_ have...sex...with you while we're being taped!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Akihiko answered mysteriously.

Akihiko took out something from behind him and grabbed both of Misaki's wrists in his hands. He moved Misaki's arms up until they were over his head and near the headboard. Misaki felt something cold touch his skin before the sound of something locking could be heard throughout the room. Misaki lifted his head up to see what the author was doing and his eyes widened.

"What the hell? Why'd you handcuff me to the headboard?" Misaki asked incredulously.

"It'll be more pleasurable for Misaki if he were to just relax," Akihiko pointed out.

"How can I relax if I'm handcuffed to the bed?!" Misaki asked sarcastically. 

"Just...relax," Usagi whispered before he kissed Misaki deeply.

Misaki closed his eyes and tried to resist the temptation of kissing Usagi back. Akihiko must have been expecting this though, because Misaki suddenly gasped in pleasure as his erection was freed from his jeans. The author's fingers played with the head softly, collecting the pre-cum that had started to pool in the slit. He lifted his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers, a seductive gleam in his eyes.

Misaki shivered as his eyes caught Usagi's. They stared at each other for a few moments before the intensity of the author's stare was too much for Misaki to handle. His eyes flickered over to where the camera was and his eyes widened before he shut them. He felt his cock get even harder and his nipples started to peak. He knew that Usagi was looking at him, but he couldn't bare to look at the other man's lustful gaze. Not without losing control. A shiver went down his spine.

"I had no idea you were into this kind of thing Misaki," Akihiko groaned out.

Misaki just shook his head in disagreement. If he opened his mouth, he was afraid that he would moan. So instead, he just bit into his lip and held back any moans that threatened to come out of his mouth. His eyes were clenched shut, trying to hold back any tears that were threatening to fall. It was also an excuse to keep from looking into Akihiko's eyes. 

He suddenly felt Usagi's hand cup his face and Misaki opened his eyes slowly. The author was smirking at him and Misaki felt his heart skip a beat. Akihiko bent down and captured Misaki's lips in a kiss. Misaki groaned and opened his mouth slightly to let Akihiko's tongue inside. Their tongues intertwined with each other, mapping out each other's mouth.

Akihiko separated himself from Misaki before resting his forehead against Misaki's. Their eyes stared at each other before a familiar gleam entered Usagi's eyes.

"I think it's time I take this up a notch," Akihiko said in a rough voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki's breath picked up slightly as he saw Usagi start to stalk towards him. He pulled at his wrists, trying to get free from the handcuffs. He knew it was useless, but it was still worth a try. Biting his lip, Misaki shut his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart. His mind was going a mile a minute, unable to stay on one particular thought for very long. But he did notice that his thoughts kept going back to the prospect of having...sex in front of a camera. And not just a camera, but a camera with his best friend watching on the other side. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Misaki gasped as Akihiko's hand suddenly curled into his hair and roughly pulled his head back. The student heard Usagi let out a growl before he moved closer to him. He whimpered slightly at the pain and whined as he felt Usagi nibbling at his neck. His member twitched against his thigh and Misaki whined against before he started to struggle. He pulled at the handcuffs again, redoubling his efforts to get loose. 

Akihiko narrowed his eyes as he felt Misaki struggling underneath him. Not wanting his lover to get away, Akihiko bit into the side of Misaki's neck hard. The student shouted and tried to kick Akihiko off of him. However, the author was one step ahead of him.

Misaki suddenly found his legs being lifted up until they were resting against Usagi's shoulders. He watched with wide eyes as Akihiko's gaze traveled down his body in appreciation. Misaki shivered at the attention and Akihiko didn't miss the movement. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he watched Misaki closer. He saw the student's eyes flickering back and forth between himself and the camera in the corner of the room. Another shiver went down Misaki's body and his pupils widened, making his eyes almost completely black. Smirking, Akihiko licked his lips.

Akihiko leaned down until his mouth was centimeters away from Misaki's ear. The student flinched at the close proximity before he relaxed again- well, as relaxed as he can get. He tensed up again when Usagi let out a puff of breath on his earlobe. Seconds later, the tip of Akihiko's tongue slowly lapped at the lobe of the student's ear. Misaki whined and bucked his body up as best as he could. If it was one thing that Misaki disliked about Usagi, it was the teasing.

"Are you a closet exhibitionist, Misaki?" Usagi asked slyly.

Misaki jolted and looked up at Akihiko in shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head quickly. Akihiko chuckled and turned his head so that he was looking straight at the camera. "Well, I think you are. I mean, your little friend is in another room watching us and you're still hard," Akihiko said while grasping onto Misaki's arousal.

Misaki jumped slightly before shaking his head again and whimpering. Akihiko just smirked and started pumping Misaki's erection slowly, swiping his thumb over the head. A bead of pre-come seeped out and the author chuckled in amusement. Misaki moaned softly and shut his eyes, his hips bucking up slightly. Akihiko kept a close watch on Misaki's face, reveling in the facial expressions that Misaki was making. His chest rumbled as he saw a blush across Misaki's face and neck. He noticed that another shiver go through Misaki before the student's arousal became harder in his hand.

Moving a hand up, Usagi idly fingered one of Misaki's nipples, watching the nubs start to harden slowly. Another whine left Misaki's mouth and he flashed the author a pleading look. Akihiko just smirked at the student and continued his teasing pace. Misaki's breath hitched before he squirmed under Akihiko's fingers in frustration. His mouth parted slightly to say something, but his voice was stuck in his throat. So, all he could do was stare up at Akihiko with glimmering eyes. The author licked his lips at the sight. 

"Tell me what you want Misaki. I'll give you anything you ask for," Akihiko said while his hands still played with Misaki's body.

"No...I-I...don't...," Misaki trailed off, moaning in-between his broken words.

Akihiko just chuckled and continued his administrations. His hand grew tighter on Misaki's cock, stroking it faster. Misaki's hips started to buck involuntarily, trying to get Akihiko to move his hand faster. The author licked his lips as he watched Misaki come undone by his hands. Smirking, Usagi slowed down his pace until he wasn't moving his hand at all. Misaki whined and tried to move his hips up. However, Akihiko moved the hand that was teasing Misaki's nipple down to the student's hip so that he couldn't move.

Misaki felt tears start to come to his eyes and he looked at Akihiko's face. "Usagi-san...w-why did...you s-stop?" he asked softly.

"Tell me what you want Misaki. I don't know what you want if you don't tell me," Akihiko said seductively.

Misaki's eyes widened before he turned his head away quickly. A blush was starting to come to his face. In his head, he debated the issue. On one hand, if he were to say what he wanted, there was no doubt that Usagi would fulfill it. But if he did that, then the author would think that he's a closet pervert just like him. On the other hand though, if he continued to remain quiet, Usagi would probably tease him until he begged.

_"So in other words, there's no way for me to escape,"_ Misaki thought to himself.

Sighing in defeat, Misaki looked back up at Akihiko with innocent eyes. "Usagi-san...can you please...t-touch me?" Misaki asked bashfully.

The author's eyes widened at the statement. He hadn't actually expected Misaki to succumb to quickly. Truth be told, he had been expecting a bit of a fight. But he would be lying if he didn't say that the fact that Misaki was almost comfortable enough to ask for what he wanted was kind of...hot. Akihiko felt a small blush come to his face and he saw Misaki's eyes widened. Misaki had rarely seen a blush on the author's face before - in fact, he didn't think he had ever seen a blush on his face. The author wasn't one to blush or become embarrassed. Misaki hated to admit it, but he was always the one who blushed in the relationship. Usagi always seemed to be composed. But at the moment, he seemed much more...vulnerable. Starting to blush himself, Misaki made a daring move and leaned up to kiss Akihiko softly. The student could tell that the kiss threw the author off, since Misaki wasn't one to initiate anything. Misaki shyly kissed Usagi a little bit harder, a shiver going down his spine.

Akihiko broke the loving kiss and looked down at Misaki. "Anything you want Misaki," Akihiko said with a smile.

Misaki blushed but nodded his head. Akihiko signaled Misaki to spread his legs and after a couple of seconds wondering, the student did so. Akihiko settled himself in-between Misaki's legs and placed three fingers to Misaki's face.

"Lick them thoroughly," Akihiko said, a glimpse of a smirk on his lips.

Misaki looked at Usagi's fingers before he hesitantly took the appendages into his mouth. His tongue swept over Usagi's fingers and he heard a strangled groan come from the author. Looking up, Misaki saw Akihiko staring at him with an intense gaze, which made him even more aroused. Furrowing his eyebrows, Misaki brushing his tongue over the fingers in his mouth, sucking at them lightly. A small amount of playfulness entered Misaki's body and he couldn't help but tease the author slightly. His eyes flicked back up Akihiko's for a moment, his eyes glittering slightly. 

Akihiko growled as he felt Misaki's tongue massage his fingers. Unable to control his desire anymore, Akihiko practically ripped his fingers from Misaki's mouth. He moved his hand down the student's body, teasing at the harden nipples momentarily. The two nubs harden a bit more and a whine left Misaki's mouth. Akihiko smirked at the response before moving his hand further down, circling his finger around the head of the student's cock. Misaki gasped as he felt Akihiko's fingers teasing his cock. His hips bucked up slightly, seeking more of the fleeting touch. But instead of wrapping his fingers around the shaft like Misaki was hoping for, Akihiko slipped his hand away. The hand slowly moved down, drawing random patterns on the base of his erection and his balls. One of Akihiko's fingers slipped further down and grazed his entrance gently, circling the puckered skin. Misaki trembled underneath the author and let out a soft moan. Akihiko licked his lips again and leaned down. He kissed one of Misaki's nipples gently, nipping at the hardened skin. But he soon moved further down the student's body, completely bypassing Misaki's erection. 

"Usagi-san? What are you doi- _Ah_!" Misaki asked before he suddenly moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider.

Akihiko's tongue was licking at Misaki's entrance. Misaki screamed in pleasure and clenched his eyes shut. For the next few minutes, the author continued to tease and prod at the entrance until Misaki was trembling. The more that he teased the student, the louder that he became. Soon though, Misaki could no longer take it and the author felt as Misaki curled his fingers into his hair. "Please Usagi-san! I-I can't-" Misaki said in a trembling voice before moaning loudly. The author growled at the wantonness of the student and he removed his tongue from inside of Misaki. Licking his lip, Akihiko brought one of his fingers up to Misaki's twitching hole and slowly moved it inside. The author watched closely as the tip of his finger was swallowed inside. He pumped the digit a couple of times at a steady pace before he thrust his finger right at Misaki's prostate.

Misaki's back arched and he shouted out, "Usagi-san! I-I'm going to-"

Misaki's erection twitched several times before he came. Long ropes of cum splattered across his chest and onto the sheets. The author watched as the student arched his back, pleasure rocking through his body. Licking his lips at the display, Akihiko leaned down and licked up the mess on Misaki's chest. He grinned at Misaki widely. Misaki stared back at Usagi with a dazed expression before his eyes moved over to the camera. His eyes grew wide before he looked back at Usagi. Another shiver went though his body and his cock gave a pathetic attempt to become hard again, but to no avail. 

"Is that still recording?" Misaki asked fearfully.

"Sure is. And I have to say Misaki, you sure are kinky," Yuuri said in a rough voice.

Misaki blushed and hid his face in the pillows. Akihiko just glared back at the camera. "If you don't mind, we're busy," Akihiko growled out.

"Alright, calm down. I'll shut up," Yuuri said.

Akihiko tilted Misaki's face up so that he was no longer hiding. Their eyes locked with each others and Misaki blushed brightly in embarrassment. Akihiko chuckled in amusement before leaning down. He pecked Misaki's lips gently before he suddenly slammed two fingers back inside of Misaki.

_"Hey! Give me some warning when you do something like th-UGH!"_ Misaki shouted before he was cut off.

Akihiko just smirked as he continued to abuse Misaki's prostate. He rubbed the sensitive spot roughly and pumped his fingers in Misaki's entrance quickly. Misaki slumped into the sheets in defeat and moaned. He could feel his body becoming aroused once again and the student spared a glance down at his cock to see that it was slowly becoming hard again. Groaning loudly, Misaki rested his head against the pillow and shut his eyes momentarily. Seconds later though, Misaki felt eyes watching him closely and he opened his eyes again to looked at the author. Looking up though, he noticed that Akihiko was looking down at his entrance closely. Furrowing his eyebrows, Misaki looked over to where the camera before whimpering.

He closed his eyes and whimpered out, "Usagi-san...please...side..."

Akihiko slowed down in pumps and looked up at Misaki. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The author looked down at Misaki with lust-filled eyes and Misaki furrowed his eyebrows. Embarrassment filled his veins again and his face twisted up in pleasure and shame. "I want you inside of me!" Misaki snapped.

Akihiko slowed to a stop before a dark smirk came to his face. "With pleasure," he said.

Reaching over to the nightstand that Misaki had never noticed until now, Usagi pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and let the liquid dribble over his fingers. He lubed up his cock quickly before lining himself up with Misaki's entrance.

Misaki screamed when Usagi's erection slammed inside of him. His eyes were wide and he couldn't keep his strangled moans from escaping his mouth. Akihiko's thrusts were fast and hard, pushing him further into the bed. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin slapping against each other, Usagi's panting, and Misaki's screams.

Misaki vaguely felt the handcuffs around his wrists come loose. As soon as the handcuffs fell, Misaki gripped the sheets tightly. However, they did nothing to help anchor him through the wave of pleasure cascading through his body. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and pulled him closer. All of a sudden, Akihiko's thrusts became deeper. Misaki felt the pleasure inside of him reach a new level and he could barely warn Usagi about his upcoming climax. However, Akihiko didn't seem to need a warning, because his thrusts suddenly slowed. Then, Misaki felt his body being moved up and over.

Looking around in a daze, Misaki noticed that he was now in Akihiko's lap. He also noticed that he was completely exposed in front of the camera. His eyes grew wide and he tried to move away from Usagi. However, the author decided to pick up his thrusts again, this time harder than before. Misaki felt tears falling from his eyes and he gritted his teeth. Little whimpers and whines were leaving his mouth as Akihiko plundered his entrance. 

As time passed, Misaki felt his rationality leave him. All that was left inside of him was a need for pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure. He slammed his hips down on Akihiko's cock, trying to get more of his lover's erection inside of him. His eyes snapped open at Akihiko pulled most of the way out. He opened his mouth to protest, only to scream when Usagi thrust back inside, striking his prostate head on.

Akihiko's hand sneaked towards Misaki's arousal, wrapping his fingers around the warm appendage. Misaki whimpered before he opened his mouth.

_"U-U-Usagi-san...I-I'm cumming!"_ Misaki shouted.

His back arched back while his hips ground against Usagi's erection. The author grunted deep in his throat before he released inside of Misaki's hole. Akihiko continued to thrust into Misaki until he rode out the pleasure for the both of them. A few seconds later, Akihiko released Misaki from his tight grip. Misaki felt boneless and he leaned onto Usagi's chest for support. Misaki slumped against Akihiko's chest and together, the both of them fell back against the bed. Misaki sighed and relaxed fully onto the author's chest, shutting his eyes. He could feel sleep rushing in quickly and Misaki was too tired to keep it away. And so, within several seconds, Misaki drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
